


Memories

by theebombdiggity



Series: Kenobi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Jedi, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter Summary: Obi-Wan meets a very young Luke Skywalker. He has a dream that makes him want to begin Luke's training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Ben Kenobi was used to his solitude on Tatooine. After all, it had been almost five years since Emperor Palpatine had called for the extinction of the Jedi. A downfall to living in a desert, however, was facing the heat waves that often threatened the outskirts and moisture farms. It was hard for the moisture farmers to get water to trade, let alone to keep for themselves. He worried about Owen, Beru, and Luke, but somehow they had always made do with what they had.

Ben had stuck to the promises he made, he still watched over Luke, but he kept his distance from the moisture farm where he stayed.

In his exile, he had been learning more about Force ghosts, Yoda had sent him away with training to do when the two had separated, and his almost constant communication with Qui-Gon Jinn was helping him through that training.

He had also learned to keep Tusken Raiders away, this was useful whenever they thought to raid the moisture farms. They hardly ever wandered too close to his hut, but if he did run into them, he could scare them off by imitating the noise a krayt dragon makes.

He had often taken his speeder to Mos Eisley. Normally visiting the cantina to listen for rumours about the Empire. He knew it was unlikely that the Empire would come here, no one had known that Padmé was carrying twins, and he was sure Darth Vader and Palpatine didn't know if they even survived. He figured that if they hadn't shown up in five years, so why would they anytime soon?

This visit to Mos Eisley was different than the others, though. This time he had seen a familiar face. From across the way, he saw Beru shopping at a stall in the market, and Luke playing nearby. He looked around, and didn't see Owen with them, he almost wanted to go over and talk to her, but knew he couldn't. He took another look at Luke, he was dressed in a usual Tatooine style tunic, and with the way his hair was cut, Ben thought of when he met Anakin. Luke would have been a few years younger now than Anakin was when Ben met him, but the resemblance was there. He could also see some of Padmé in his features. It was very slight, but he wasn't all Anakin, this brought a sort of relief to Ben.

He had put his hood up and turned back toward his speeder when he heard, "Ben!"

Beru had noticed him, and was now waving at him. Not many of the people or creatures near them noticed or looked, so he stayed where he was as Beru and Luke walked toward him.

"Beru, what are you doing? Owen doesn't want me near him." Ben sounded concerned as he said this.

Beru smiled, "Well, I thought you two should meet."

Ben nodded, he didn't agree, but it would put Qui-Gon at ease knowing that he has at least met the boy that he will be training.

"Luke, this is Ben Kenobi. He's a friend of your–"

Ben cut her off, "I'm a friend of your aunt's" he smiled and knelt down to Luke's height, "It's nice to meet you, Luke."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ben." Luke said, he was about halfway behind Beru's leg. He looked up at his aunt, "Aunt Beru, can we go home now? I'm hungry."

Ben chuckled, once again thinking of Anakin. It worried him how much he was like his father even this young, but he grew to have hope for him.

"Well, we should get going. He wants dustcrepes for dinner." Beru said to Ben.

"Oh, shouldn't keep you then, goodbye, young Luke," he looked at Beru and nodded, thanking her for letting him meet Luke.

Beru nodded back, "It was nice to see you."

Ben watched Beru and Luke get into their landspeeder and drive away, and he turned to his own to drive back.

When Ben returned to his hut, he was worn out. He had spent a lot of his day outside, and felt he needed to rest, even if just for a little while. He knew he shouldn't have let himself be reminded of his former padawan, but when facing a young child who looks very similar to him, it was hard not to. It hurt him to cut Beru off from saying a friend of his father's. He shouldn't let the boy wonder what kind of person Anakin was, but he couldn't tell him now, and if he were to be known as a friend of his, there's no doubt Luke would ask about him.

Ben lay in his bed, he was distraught to say the least. He figured that Luke now had to be not much older than some of the Younglings murdered by his padawan. He turned to the side, and for the first time in years, he wondered Why. Why my padawan. Why Anakin?

From the back of his mind, he heard the voice of Qui-Gon say "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs" even if that advice was given to him nearly twenty year prior, it still held true.

With all of these thoughts in mind, Ben drifted to sleep.  
\----  
 _"I hate you!" cried the desperate voice of his padawan, now being burned alive and missing three of his limbs._

_Obi-Wan felt his heart break, he saw the hatred in Anakin's eyes, he heard the anger in his voice, and he saw the fear on his face. He knew his padawan was suffering, he was confused, and lost, and there was nothing he could do about it. Everything Yoda had said was a path to the Dark Side was present in Anakin._

_In this moment, of looking upon his padawan, trying to claw his way away from the lava, he thought of the last time he had seen him before this._

_They had been bantering, as usual, and they had been joking with each other._

_"Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you."_

_"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you."_

_These were the last words they had spoken before Obi-Wan's padawan was gone. Before he was this._

_"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." He couldn't understand how Anakin could feel so much anger and fear. They had been training for thirteen years together, they had formed a bond with each other. They trained as brothers, they fought as brothers. They were hardly ever apart. Obi-Wan felt a pain in his heart as he said those last three words and walked away after taking Anakin's lightsaber._  
\----  
This pain had caused him to jolt awake. He soon realized, it was only a dream, and that pain wasn't physical now, however real it may be. Looking out the window, he saw it was early evening. He sat up briefly, he almost never had dreams of this event, he tried to keep it out of his mind whenever he went to sleep. He would be more concerned if it were a vision, but of course, mere dreams will pass in time.

He got out of his bed, and went over to a small chest. He hesitated as he opened the box, but eventually he did open it. Inside was the lightsaber given to Anakin, that he had taken from Mustafar. He held it in his hands, and looked up at the wall, beyond which in the distance was where the young Skywalker was.

"I should talk to them. I could convince Owen to let me train him now," he said to himself.

Taking the box with him, he left his hut and drove his speeder over to the Lars' house.  
\----  
Owen was outside of the door, with his arms crossed as Ben pulled up to the house.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He called out to Ben, who had exited the speeder.

"Please, allow me to explain. I would like to train the boy." Obi-Wan told him in the calmest way he could.

"Absolutely not. I will not have him turned into a murderer like you." It was clear that Owen wouldn't budge, but Ben tried anyway.

"If I train him now, he will be more prepared later in his life."

"He's five years old, he isn't going to be some crazy wizard like you. He's going to be a moisture farmer."

"Owen, please listen to me, he will be needed to save the galaxy,"

"Save it yourself. I won't have you killing anymore of my family."

Ben looked down. "I see you won't change your mind. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

He hated giving up on this, which is exactly why he wouldn't. It may take some time, but he will train Luke Skywalker. He walked back to his speeder and drove away.

"Who was that, Owen?" Beru asked him from inside.

"It was Ben Kenobi. He wanted to start training Luke." Owen sounded annoyed as he walked in, and then he saw Luke sitting with Beru.

"Train me for what, Uncle Owen?" he asked him.

"Nothing, son. Why don't you go to your room, okay?"

Luke nodded and ran to his bedroom.

"I won't have him grow up like that. I don't want to lose him too." Owen said, sitting next to Beru, "He's going to grow up with us and be a moisture farmer… Right?"

Beru smiled at him, "If it comes to it, he may want to learn about his father. You know this."

Owen nodded, "I know. But he can't die, not after Shmi, not after Anakin. He can't have that life."

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this series! I hope you enjoyed! Leave comments if you'd like


End file.
